Moirai
by struckinGrenMcRday
Summary: a tale of pure-hearted romance bad summary. sowwy i do not own any JR. WARNING THIS IS A BL NOVEL IT MAY CONRAIN YOAI!
1. Chapter 1

I DO NOT OWN ANY JONOJOU ROMANTICA

I WISH I DID THOUGH XD

* * *

Misaki and Usagi

An unforgettable tale of love and Pure-Hearted Romance Jonou Romantica bad summary sorry.

Misaki POV

I woke up this morning trying to forget what Usagi did to me last night…. My back aches of the painful, but pleasurable moment. I tried to get out of the bed with out Usagi waking up, but I failed. I was almost to the edge of the bed when Usagi's hand captured mine. I groan lightly and slid back underneath his arm. I felt Usagi's mouth on my ear, nibbling the way he does. The slight groans coming out of my mouth and it excited him. His lips caress my neck, and whispering something into my neck. His kisses moved slower and slower down my back and then he retraced the line he left on my back . He finally may it up to my ear again. Four words that excited me so much and that is my weakness, "Misaki….. I love you." I turned so my face was in his shoulder, I started to kiss up and down his shoulder and he started to groan I worked my way up to his neck and I did something I never did before, I bit hard into Usagi's neck, I heard a gasp exit his lips, I looked up, I was scared to hell, I thought there was going to be madness in his eyes but all I saw was love and excitement. "Usagi…….. I love you." His eyes widened in pure bewilderment. I took authority of the moment and moved in and kissed Usagi-san. I kissed down his neck to his torso I kissed even lower than I thought. I made my way down, first to his belly button then I unzipped his jeans with my teeth, I heard a slight groan escaped his lips. "GOTHCA!" I said I raised my head up to stare at Usagi. "SO that is what you were aiming for?" he said. I slid my hands around his back inching them lower and lower, I start to kiss his tummy again. My hands were where they were at the spot, my head glided until I was right above…… "Misaki? What are you doing?" "I want to have fun to Usagi! You always have fun, I don't get to have any!" Usagi grabbed my shoulders and picked me up so i was on top of him. "I leave you alone for two minutes and this is what you came up with? Mr. D class idiot......." I jumped off of him but he pulled my back "But your my D class idiot." With that Usagi was on top of me again. I arched my back when he shifted into me, I eached to touch he heart with my hand, he grabbed my hand and kissed it and then he put it on his back and inched it lower and lower. I lifted my head, using my other hand to bring Usagi-san closer to me. He cupped my face between his hands. "Usagi-san..... I can't go on..... I can't...." I brought his shoulder to my lips. I cried, the tears rolling down my face, all Usagi did was wipe the tears away with his tounge and he took me into his arms.

Usagi POV

"Misaki?.......... Misaki?.....Misaki?" Where did that damn brat go.

"Usagi? I'm downstairs, your going to love breakfast, OH Aikawa is coming over in a few minutes." I walked down the stairs looking at Misaki. Did he leave the cresent moon on my neck? "Usagi-san heres you coffee." he said. I stepped behind him and hugged him. "God, did I ever tell you how much I love you?" I felt Misaki shiver. I turned him around and I cupped his face in my hands, I slid my leg in bewteen his. "Misaki, have you ever heard of Moirai?" I said. "No, now get of of me you pervert."

"Now, now Misaki Is that how you treat your lover?"

Misaki POV

"Now, now Misaki. Is that how you treat your lover?" Usagi said.

**LOVER?**

"After all I did for you last night?"

**........LAST NIGHT?**

"Look, what you did to me Misaki?"

**.................. BITE MARKS?**

DING DONG!

We both jumped.

"Lets pretended were are not home?" Usagi said. "No, Usagi-san, she already knows were in here."

"USAGI-KUN! MISAKI-KUN? WHERE ARE YOU?" Said Aikawa.

"In the kicthen." I said back. "Oh Misaki I got you something? Look IT'S Ichigo's"

"Thank you Aikawa-kun, I love starwberries!"

"Usagi-kun, the editors are wondering what the title is going to be for your lastest book?" Said Aikawa.

"_**Moirai**_" Usagi said.

"What does it mean?" Aikawa asked.

"The personification of one's fate."

"Okay, thanks, Usagi!" Aikawa yelled as she ran out the door.

"Now where were we?" Usagi claimed. He grabbed me by the hands and forced me onto the couch. He grabbed my belt and undid it, he untucked my shirt and ripped it open. "Usagi..... That was a good shirt." I said. "I'll buy you another one....... Misaki?"

I couldn't answer, the man above me was so beautiful I couldn't talk. His hands slowly inch up my chest. "Misaki, I named my book after you." He said as he kissed my tummy. "You are my fate. Mine, and own mine." His lips were at my neck. " Misaki, do you love me?"

I shook my head up and down. He leaned in, his lips on my ear "Say it aloud, like you mean it."

"Usagi....... I love you.... I love you so much.............. every time you touch me I feel like my heart is going to burst. Everytime you kiss me...... I want more...... I want more of..... you...." I was cutt off by Usagi's lips, his tounge circleing mine. His hands crawling through my hair. I slip my hands down his back. My hands trembling I loosen his shirt, between kiss and groans I undo his belt. My heart flutters when he lowered himself so he can get more leverage. He pushed. I pulled. I moaned when Usagi -san finished.

I got up and severed breakfast.

"Usagi-san?" I said.

"What is it Misaki?"

"I think it's time to tell Takahiro.... and Aikawa."

"Misaki....... are you sure?"

"I'm sure.....but Usagi........ Will....... will you....."

"What is it, Misaki?"

…_**........WILL YOU MARRY ME?....**__**...**_

"Will..... you......you...... will you marry me?" I finally spit out. I looked up and saw Usagi eyes the widest I have ever seen. "Will..... You?" He kissed me so passionately.

"OF course, Misaki."

**OKay first chapter done, I have no IDEA how to go on HELP ME!**


	2. Chapter 2

I saw Takahiro and Usagi-san eyes widen. Takahiro stood up, he grabbed my arm and started to pull me towards the door."Takahiro... what are you doing?" I screamed. "I'm getting you the hell out of here. Getting you away from that damn pervert!" "Takahiro... I want to stay here with Usagi-san!" Takahiro stopped.

"You want to stay here..."

"Of course... I love Usagi-san... and.."

"I don't care you're going home with me."

"NO TAKAHIRO I"M NOT! I don't care if you don't like it but I'm staying here... If you don't want me as your brother I can understand... but I'm staying here."

"You love him don't you."

"I do with all my heart."

"Takahiro..."Usagi-san added. "I'm bring Misaki to America to get married... If you want to come I'm willing to pay the price I know Misaki would love it if you were there."

"Will you be happy.... No I'm bring you home! RIGHT NOW!"

"Takahiro...Let's think about this" said Usagi-san.

"No,get away from my brother you damn pervert!" Nii-chan started to march towards the door with me in his arms."USAGI-SAN! HELP ME!" I screamed. Flanneling arms Usagi-san hands caught mine and ripped my out of Takahiro firm hold around my waist. "Takahiro...Remember back when you two were together." I said. "Misaki... don't." Usagi-san said.

I continued anyway."Takahiro remember the night you told Usagi-san and I about your wife... when I hit the wall.. god damn it Takahiro can you not see anything? All the times Usagi-san clung to you did you not realize that Usagi LOVED you! Are you that dumb and blind that you could not see that.. God... that night is the only night I have ever thought of hitting you... Usagi-san has treated me so kindly. I can't believe you.. you know that. All the times... God Damn it Takahiro you made me cry and... and ..." I started to bawl, before Nii-chan could get to my Usagi-san was by my side. "Takahiro... get out of my house..." Usagi-san started to cry.

"Misaki... if you marry that... that.. that man I will no longer be your brother!, " and with that my brother Takahiro left my life forever.


	3. Chapter 3

I was reading one of the Usagi's books when I started to fall asleep. The two main characters were fighting the younger boy slapped the older boy.

"Starring into Misaki's eyes were painful, but I found joy in it

They were like a storm on a frosty night, cold at first

but beautiful at second site

I saw tears develop in Misaki's eyes

the sparkling crystals rolled down his face

my hands traverse to his face but he slapped them away

and tried to run away from me I grabbed his hand

and whirled him around until he was in my chest

We stared into each others eyes for a long time I studied

his and he studied mine

'What's wrong Misaki?' I asked

'I cant live this life... with out my brother... I can't

There is no life with out him!'

"Ahh, Misaki ,are you forgetting am me I will always be here for

you and I will never leave you"

And with that I bent down and kissed Misaki

and to my surprise he kissed me back

His hands slowly moving down my back I moved us to the couch

and we rolled on to the floor removing our shirts

as fast as we could Our bodies in total sync moved with each other

undoing his belt Misaki started to cry 'Misaki, what's wrong?'

'…...'

'Misaki?'

'I'm just a little emotional'"

That's when Usagi came inside I poked my head above the couch, and I started to cry. Usagi ran over to me and comforted me. "I wish he would come...i wish"

"Me too, Misaki. Me too"


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4 exciting will takahiro's wife have an important roll with Misaki's and Takahiro's relationship? **

**who know?**

**SOrry i have nto put out a new chapter had a lot of thing s on my mind...**

**i do not own Joujon ROmantica  
**

* * *

manami POV

"Takahiro what's wrong?" I just saw my husband storm through the door.

"Guess what?... MY little brother is GAY! CAN you beleive it after i raised him i never thought he would be gay!"

"Wait, what happened, Takahiro?"

"I just walked in on Usagi and Misaki... doing it! GOd damn it."

"Welll did you three talk about?"

"NO I tryied to get Misaki out of there, but he refused... then guess what their getting married HAHAHA."

"What?"

"Yeah getting marryied. i can't beleive this."

"Wait a second... you don't agree with this?"

"Of course not."

" TAKAHIRO TAKAHASHI! How dare you? You are betraying your own brother... if you can't deal with them. i'm taking Mahiro and leaving! I can't believe you. I'll call you when i am settle. "

Manami Wait"

"NO. Takahiro. yo come get me when your head is cleared!"

* * *

**What do you think? I no its bad but i had to have a little love problem with these two. sooo**

**im still writting**

**peace  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 YEAH! I do not own JR! i wish though pout pout!**

**

* * *

**

Misaki POV.

Knock... KNOCK! I opened the door... and saw Manami standing there with Mahiro, with bags on the floor. "Nii-san?" "Hello, Misaki can i come in?" "OF course... Come in... Usagi.. we have a guest!"

Usagi walked down the stairs and saw Nii-chan.

"Manami? what are you doing here?"

"Well, first of can i come?

"Of course, nii-chan come in let me take my nephew. come on in and sit."

We settled down and nii-chan said "Usagi.. Nii-san... i'm here to apologize for my husband. He just can't betray his on little brother, even though he likes guys...I'm really, sorry Misaki. But is there a way i can stay here for a few day? i kinda left Takahiro home alone for a few days to think about what he has done."

I looked at Usagi. "Of course, you can stay in my room nii-chan."  
Ring...ring...ring...

I answer the phone."Umm hello?" "Yes hello, is Manamie there?" It was Takahiro's voice. I hung up, tears rolled down my cheeks.

"Misaki.. who was it." Usagi asked, i ran up stairs not even answering him. i locked the door and curled up in my bed and cried myself to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5 YEAH! I do not own JR! i wish though pout pout!**

**

* * *

**

Misaki POV.

Knock... KNOCK! I opened the door... and saw Manami standing there with Mahiro, with bags on the floor. "Nii-san?" "Hello, Misaki can i come in?" "OF course... Come in... Usagi.. we have a guest!"

Usagi walked down the stairs and saw Nii-chan.

"Manami? what are you doing here?"

"Well, first of can i come?

"Of course, nii-chan come in let me take my nephew. come on in and sit."

We settled down and nii-chan said "Usagi.. Nii-san... i'm here to apologize for my husband. He just can't betray his on little brother, even though he likes guys...I'm really, sorry Misaki. But is there a way i can stay here for a few day? i kinda left Takahiro home alone for a few days to think about what he has done."

I looked at Usagi. "Of course, you can stay in my room nii-chan."  
Ring...ring...ring...

I answer the phone."Umm hello?" "Yes hello, is Manami there?" It was Takahiro's voice. I hung up, tears rolled down my cheeks.

"Misaki.. who was it." Usagi asked, i ran up stairs not even answering him. i locked the door and curled up in my bed and cried myself to sleep.

i know it was a short chapter but i couldn't go on im sorry for the slow updates!

**spoiler:!**

Im working on a gravatation one, should i do a shuYuki or shuHiro or yuHiro?

What should i do!


	7. Chapter 7

Misaki POV

'Its been three weeks since Takahiro disowned me, Manami-san and onii-chan fight over the phone a lot. I was in the penthouse alone with my nephew, when the door bell rang. I them in thinking it was Usagi and Manami. When i looked at the door i saw my brother, he had flowers and a card in his hands. "Misaki? Can I talk to you?" I nodded my head. We sat on the couch, "Umm... Misaki... i wanted to say I'm sorry... i overreacted..." "Takahiro..." I'm crying at this point." I love you onii-chan!" I rushed over and hugged my brother."'

"MISAKI? MISAKI? WAKE UP, MISAKI!" My eye lashes fluttered open, my eyes wet with tears of joy."I knew that dream was to, good to be true Usagi!" I started to bawl into Usagi's shirt. "Come now, Misaki our plane leaves in a hour." "Has..." "No, Misaki I'm sorry, I'm really sorry." I heard Manami scream! We ran down to see my brother in the doorway. "Onii-chan?"

"Misaki i want to talk, about you and Usagi." Takahiro said. ""Come on in Onii-chan..." All of us sat on the couch, at first there was silence..." Usagi...Misaki...I'm sorry. I don't know what to say.., but I would love to have my little brother back... and to have Usagi has a brother-in-law..." I walked over to my brother, and i slapped him... I left a red mark on his face... He started to walk out the door, when i ran and hugged him, he turned to me and smiled. All of us ran out the door, Usagi bought an extra just in case.

* * *

We arrived in the States, and we check in to our hotel and then we were tourist for the rest of the day. I was surprised that onii-chan didn't go off when Usagi kissed me, but he did laugh at my reaction. The next few days went peacefully, we were getting ready for the wedding. The day of the wedding finally arrived. and i was soooo happy. I was having the best day of my life. My brother was at my wedding, i was marrying the man i love, i was at peace nothing could go wrong.

* * *

**and thats that... Or is it? im hold a contest for the best sequel! You guys(and girls) can do anything but you can't add a original character!**

**THats it! Any question or comments please reveiw !**

**Thanks sooooo much for following me!**

**REmember the CONtest **

**siGmCrD out! PeaCE  
**


End file.
